


fate/伯爵天草/塔.8

by tltz1



Series: 塔 [8]
Category: fate - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 哨向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 05:23:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tltz1/pseuds/tltz1





	fate/伯爵天草/塔.8

天草隔着舷窗注视对方。  
“七律”号如同异样的天体，在宇宙中毫无动作地悬在飞行器正上方。它被流线型的玻璃罩覆盖着，透过玻璃能清楚地看到内部的机械装置。无数的管线和梯架被金属保护壳半掩在内，而在它们内部又是新的护壳。它如同被松脂捕获的钢铁巨兽，毫不考虑美感地露出交互的獠牙，每一根利齿都是实用主义和工业生产的结晶。它没有哪怕一个固定管线的螺钉是多余的。  
即使是以万千星河为背景，它也朴素到让人想起远古。  
那是华夏标志性的粗犷钢铁美学，每一根线条都凝聚着心血，为了更实用而拼命迈步向前。它乍一看土得可怜，没有可以拍出高科技感的涂装、没有足以反射星河光辉的完整反光罩，让人总觉得新闻都不屑于报导它。它像是从垃圾场东拼西凑起来的儿童玩具——但当你这样位于它下方时，你的视野里，遮天蔽日都是它庞大的身躯。  
歼星舰。顾名思义，足以毁灭一颗星球的战争机器。  
以“七律”为名，如同向毁灭送上咏史悲秋的语句。  
天草毫不怀疑，只要对方想，这队侦察机甲组会在瞬间变宇宙垃圾，甚至混入星尘里，变成几百光年外的人眼中细小的反光体，与众多存在一起组成斑斓的星云。  
但他不得不这样跟着对方。  
无他，既然某些人打算杀了这支队伍然后栽赃“七律”，那么“七律”身边就是最安全的地方。当然，也不能说肯定了对方一定会动手——这些特殊部队队员的命是不值钱的炮灰，但天草的命却是一份可观的筹码。  
在面对利益时，资本总是有可怕的隐忍和异乎寻常的生命力。这是资本的优势，是它存在至今依旧主导着联盟的资格所在。他们不会介意因天草在这里而让这些部队成员多活一会，因为他们分得清哪边的利益更重。但不怕一万就怕万一，万一有那么个没脑子的或者真的怕了的，觉得宁可杀了天草也要搞死爱德蒙呢？那就只好指望“七律”不在意几个没什么武器装备的侦查员，而十分在意绝对会带着武器来的围剿队了。  
“队长！”之前和爱德蒙打过的莫西干头在通讯里报告，“跃迁已完成，未发现阻拦，电磁播报运转正常！”  
电磁播报的内容很简单，大致就是“我方非作战部队，隶属联盟政府，处于危险状态，恳请人道主义庇护，允许我方近距离跟随”——没有一个字是假话，玩心眼的最高境界就是压根不玩，毕竟罗曼的提议很有意思，华夏再怎么自成一派，也还是会对联盟方的军事情报感兴趣的。  
只要对方感兴趣，那就不会拒绝他们的接近。  
天草知道这几架小机甲连同驾驶员都已经被各种探查电磁波扫了几千遍，连他们到底带了几把机甲对抗用枪都能摸清楚，既然确认了安全问题，那也就该……  
机甲的光屏系统忽然一滞，随即，屏幕上出现一行大字，“控制中”。用的还是法文，就算他们现在拍照也没办法拿回去炒新闻。天草知道这是系统被直接入侵了，干脆直接放弃管控，抬头去直面右上方的监视器——华夏方八成在通过它盯着他。  
监视器缓慢地转动起来，原本无死角监控的监视器们突然各自一百八十度旋转，改为冲着天花板，只留下一只正对着天草。它上下摆动着，活像一个点头的人。  
“我方联盟政府管控特殊部队，部队号00000，非正规部队，威胁来自本国政府，预计火力行星级，感谢您的援助。”天草直接开始给情报，“本人系国会直属军部检察官天草时贞，任此部队教官，此次随军入空理由为：我喜欢的人在这支部队里，所以我要救他的命，如果我在这对方可能有所忌讳而停止行动，所以我就来了。”  
前后内容转得像新闻联播直接换台八点档，偏偏天草顶着一张无懈可击的笑脸用播音腔说完了这些台词。他也不怕对方不信，在交锋中有一个原则，越是听起来侮辱智商的理由越可能是真的，因为对方犯不着这么侮辱你的智商。  
屏幕上的字符跳了跳，依旧是法语：“喜欢的人？”  
“之前炸了国家议会大楼的那个。”天草答得坦坦荡荡，“他在战场上救过我的命，所以我不接受把他的命给随便什么人。”  
他这样回答后，字符和监视器都停止了变化。

燕青觉得脑壳疼。  
说真的，天草给出的这个理由他一点都不想相信，可就像之前说的，这人犯不着这么玩弄他的智商。  
天草从那个未成年的外貌到他自己说出的身份都没有哪怕一丝可信度。国会直属的军部检察官说穿了类似于古代监军，属于国会方制约军部的势力，是标准的文官，大多由敏锐干练又会搞事的成熟官员担任，有军队编制，等级上从副团长到主席副手不等，即使是最低的副团级也不可能带领监察队出来，更别提还担任他们的教官了。这群人怎么看怎么是哨兵，一个普通人担任他们的教官？怕不是第二天就被卸了。  
所以问题绕了回去，天草至于这么瞧不起他的智商吗？  
顺便，全零的部队编号是什么意思？确实，一看就不是正规军，但为什么会有政府领导的非正规军？  
他忍不住看了一眼身边的人，陷入难得的纠结。华夏政府的星际间行动一直是婊子我要当牌坊我还要立的典型范例，永远坚称爱好和平，同时武器卖得比谁都欢。在古地球的时候他们做武器出口统计扇形图，美英法俄往那一列，之后一个“其他”——嗯，不用怀疑，那个“其他”几乎全是中国，但他们就是要用“其他”。如今也一样，他们表面上永远不会承认自己倒卖武器，但他们确实倒卖武器。  
虽说这个玩法是让某些创造新闻的媒体逼出来的，但很快他们就觉得这玩法真好玩，一玩就玩到了星际模式。  
所以他们帮天草倒是没什么问题，因为他们就是来打马虎眼的，真正的武器输送船早就过去了。能卖一个人情给对方当然好，但天草的说法实在太让人难以接受，尤其是追男友上太空的逻辑。  
“检察官也确实没办法叫停军令，是不是突然就把他们扔过来了？”最后，燕青还是从嘴里憋出一句好话，“如果以此为突破口，多少可以挑拨国会和军部——”  
“不需要。”身边人的声音透着熟悉的笑意，“团结一致的联盟和四分五裂的联盟我们都不需要。联盟就这样半吊子地维持着星际稳定才好。”  
“但至少我们可以掌握主动权，有必要时——”  
“信息这东西有很强的时效性，过时的信息容易先入为主地干扰判断，不如没有。”  
“……那么，我方——”  
“不必驱逐。这个人情你想卖就卖，倒不如说……东方裔一直是联盟内部的钉子。”  
东方裔各种意义上和华夏扯不开干系。古地球时是中日韩东南亚的关系，到如今东方裔的主要定居星球也和华夏星系接壤，文化同源、思想共通，大有阶级矛盾大于民族矛盾的架势。燕青抬眼注视着屏幕上天草的影像，闷了一会，才确信道：“您就是想帮他。”  
“唔呣……朕贵为皇帝，小小任性一下又有什么关系呢？”他身边的人，嬴政，这样回答他。

冷汗渐渐打湿了天草的衣服。  
对方的沉默太漫长，这时间足以让用来毁灭成批部队的炮口对准他们，只要一个按键，议会贵族们的目的就能顺利达成。  
他没有撒谎。谋略场上对对手的基本尊重就是相信对方能判断出自己的话是否属实。  
那不是精彩的辩论。他承认，这其中根本没有什么智计。在绝对的力量压制面前动嘴是徒劳的，话语再怎样精彩，也只会让对方的炮口更加坚决。  
坦诚，然后活下去。  
这不是辩论赛，这是战争。  
简直像等了一个世纪，监控器忽然发出一声轻响，所有监控转回原来的方位，屏幕上不再显示被控制的字符，天草清楚唯一正对着他的监控器里画面已经被剪除——这是一次无法被其他人读取的接触，既不能用于对他不利的证据，也不能用于可能存在的任务报告。  
天草的心脏终于落在实处，他这才感觉到自己全身发软，死亡如达摩克利斯之剑在他们头顶悬了那么久，却又这样被轻飘飘地扔到一边。身后的舱门忽然打开，有人在那里大声说话，但他只能听到自己心脏跳动的隆隆声。  
“报告队长，异常情况解除，运转恢复正常，请——”  
莫西干头的话语卡住了。他的教官、这支临时派遣的侦察队的队长坐在地板上，背靠着椅子腿，头抵在自己弯起的膝盖上，白发直垂到地，掩住了大半的脸。露出的唇苍白到让人怀疑他已经死去，以至于军法条例一瞬间从莫西干头脑子里漏了出去，他大步冲向天草，却又在半途被对方转过来的视线震得僵住。  
天草困难地呼吸着，用目光制止对方再靠近。他的手指紧紧抓着自己衣服的下摆，指关节传来隐约的痛楚，提醒他身体在靠近极限。因为太过痛苦，他的眉紧紧别着，眼里的光是散的，如同随时会晕过去——但他依旧坚定地拒绝了莫西干头。  
“离我、远点……”  
莫西干头愣愣看着他，脑海被莫名的东西充斥，一股怪异的热度忽然涌上脊柱，这个人——他——  
“这是军令！退出去，关门！”  
他的“猎物”毫不留情地斥责他，即使那声音是拼尽全力挤出的，他也本能地遵照对方的命令行动起来。对方是他的教官，他早已习惯了遵从对方的安排。  
“锁门……”这句话是在命令主操作系统，声纹辨识通过后机械立刻忠实地执行命令，让天草处于绝无干扰的空间里。他歪倒在地，脸上满是虚汗，遥远的疼痛仿佛再次刻印在这具躯体上，让他全身发软。  
他知道这是怎么回事。既不是病痛，也没办法缓解。必须撑到返回纽约星才行，只有罗曼知道此时该如何调整他身体的生理参数。  
一切都是从那场充满了绝望的战争开始，无论是他特殊的身份，还是他特殊的身体。  
死里逃生，但总要给死神留下点什么。  
大抵和罗曼一样吧。罗曼总觉得自己不是合格的人，只是个半吊子；而他是真正的半吊子，无论怎么想都不该出现在军营的弱小生物。  
好疼……  
视野再次被黑色的空洞占据，它在等着他，于半空贪婪地张口，长久地等待着逃脱的灵魂再次落入它的深渊。它是万物的终结，没有任何事物能永远逃离。  
但至少现在还不能向它妥协。  
天草无力地喘息着，模糊的视野里有红色混入黑色，那是压迫着视神经的血液。随即是混乱的光点，仿佛存在的模糊图案，以及在这一切之前或是之后的，白色的发丝。  
那是个人。大概是个人吧，白色弯曲的头发，穿着绿色军装，眼瞳冷淡，却又暗藏着足以焚烧一切的疯狂。  
“爱德蒙……”

“嗯，我在。”  
爱德蒙握住他的手，将他从地面上抱起来。少年温驯地靠在他怀里，呼吸微弱又痛苦。  
“爱德蒙……？”  
“嗯。”  
“真是的。别在这时候出现啊……就算是幻觉，也不想让你看见我这样……”  
“不好意思，已经看到了。”  
少年有些模糊地笑起来，笑着笑着呛出一口血，在爱德蒙的军装上染出一片深色。  
“为什么我就非得满身是血地面对你呢……啊，也是。我的伤可是为了救你留下的，你得负责。”  
爱德蒙启动了大厅内的紧急医疗舱，将天草推进去，看着缓和气体将舱内填充成一片白色。  
他在这里的理由简单说就是燕青白送了个助攻。这位华夏将领直接把刚才的对话录音和这早就被摸清的机甲的所有开门秘钥全扔给了爱德蒙，顺便附带一句“他好像不是很舒服”，一副等着看戏的架势。爱德蒙有什么办法，就算他知道对方想看戏，也只能先去看看天草的情况。  
没办法，要是按刚才的录音，天草来这是为了救他，那他绝对做不到反过去看着天草出事。  
这么想着，爱德蒙扯过椅子坐在医疗舱对面，开始整理刚才录音中的信息。但这信息说穿了也就两件事，一个是天草的身份或者说职业，一个是天草喜欢他。  
……虽然之前天草也表现得好似拿了男主剧本，但爱德蒙还真没往这方面想过。  
他们是利益关系，天草再怎么行动，爱德蒙也会理直气壮地把它理解成为了把他们绑在一条船上而刻意营造更多关联，而非歪到恋爱脑上去。当然，不排除天草只是拿他当借口的可能，毕竟他实在想不起自己什么时候在战场上救过东方裔。  
而且，华夏那边改了音频的可能性也不是没有，但是这么做的目的又在哪……  
爱德蒙又一次陷入了思维死角，直接将天草真的喜欢他这个可能性扔掉了。他做人虽然相当情感用事，但完全不是恋爱脑，国仇家恨都比恋爱更可能符合天草的行动……不，倒不如说，即使真的是恋爱，那肯定也有国仇家恨之类的理由支撑着，而非单纯地为了爱情做这些。  
像天草这个位置的人，爱情会在他们的动机中占据一定位置，但永远不会是全部。  
……真是的。这家伙，到底把他当成什么啊？

——黑色的触腕犁过大地，带着层层尖刺向他包围。  
他挣扎着，手指拼命地向前伸出，那并不是毫无目的的逃往，因为他知道有东西在那前方。  
医疗板。  
他刚刚从那里弹起挡刀，那么它一定还在那里。  
尖刺离他越来越近，他甚至能看清上面带着青黑的寒光。明明其他任何事物都已经模糊，明明连医疗板的轮廓都找不到。他来回摸索，拖动自己的躯体向前挪，耳边已经能听到它移动时的风声，心脏却出奇地冷静。  
第一根尖刺扎到他脚尖。  
疼痛，但并不恐惧。  
他继续向前，第二根在小腿，第三根贯穿腰腹，第四根则钉入胸膛。第五根瞄准了他的头颅，从远处疾驰而来。  
尖刺几乎贴着他的脖颈滑过。  
就在那一刻，他的手碰到了冰冷柔韧的东西。  
少年惨白着脸，痛苦地、扭曲地笑起来。那笑容绝不好看，如同地狱归来的恶鬼在嘲讽这人世；却又灿烂得让神明都要为止惊叹，那是生命之花猛然挣动跃起的姿态，血液做的花瓣在风中起舞，而残破的躯体拼尽全力地做最后一次拍地蹿起，砸在那块医疗板上。  
朦胧的绿光覆盖了他的躯体。  
这场比试，他是最终的胜利者。


End file.
